One of Seven
by quezovercoatl
Summary: A missing scene from The Magnificent Seven.Envy was not the only sin to get a new body.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.

Spoilers: for episode The Magnificent Seven

AN: Thanks to shootingsilverstarlight for the Beta  
More AN after the story.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

One of Seven

'Free at last, Free at last, thank….,' the Demon paused his thinking and surveyed the devastated field and the people in it below Him. 'Thank the Winchesters, I'm free at last.'

If He had been corporeal at that moment, He would have chuckled at his own joke, but for now it wasn't possible. Not that He cared much: there would be plenty to laugh about once He had acquired a new body. However, completing that task would be easier but also harder then He had thought.

Much has changed since He and the others had last walked the Earth. Their time in Hell had heralded many changes.Humankind had flourished in their absence, and their numbers now ranged in the billions. That should have made finding a host easy. There were so many to choose from after all and He saw many of the lesser demons dive into the nearest body available. He watched as the humans were taken by them; saw how their eyes turned black as the demons took control and felt the pleasure radiating from them as they experienced touch, sight, smell, sound and taste for the first time since they were locked away.

Their joy wouldn't last long though, that He knew. For most of the humans they had selected were unworthy models. It wouldn't be long before the bodies buckled under the strain and they would have to find a new host. A step, which considering the inferior intelligence of the average demon, they would have to repeat several times, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake.

And that would alert their presence to the hunters.

He had no doubt that at least half of the freed demons would be back in Hell again before the year was through. And that most of them would be put back there by the same men that had set them free: the Winchesters.

He knew He would be found by them eventually, because unlike Him, His six companions, who all should have known better, had thrown themselves at the humans like a starving man would throw himself upon a banquet feast. They had not realised that the food supply was endless and there was no need to rush. However, where the others went, He would also go eventually. It was their blessing and their curse. As a pack, they were near to unstoppable, but they also had the habit of having fun at the expense of the mere humans and that tended to make hunters suspicious.

It hadn't surprised him that Sloth was the first to go, followed by Gluttony and Lust. They were always over-eager and foolhardy, rushing into situations when caution would have served them better. He had been slightly disappointed by Envy though. He had expected more from him. He noted the body the demon had taken as his and wondered if he would still be in the same form when they would meet up again in Nebraska and how long it would take for the Winchesters to find them and try to send them back.

Try being the right word, because He wouldn't be one of their victims. He knew that the brothers were feeling confident because they had killed the Yellow Eyed one and he had to admit, that that took some skill, but Yellow Eyes was nothing compared to Him. He was far superior to any demon still trapped in Hell and those now free on Earth.

For He was Pride, the original and most serious of the Seven: the root of all sin. The ultimate source from which the others had arisen. They were as nothing compared to him.

He circled the globe once more and found the one he was looking for. His victim was sitting in a darkened room, typing on a laptop computer. Smug superiority radiating off him as he read what he had just typed. Pride watched his soon to be host work. The man was strong, healthy and reasonably intelligent (for a human that is). The information displayed on the screen made him wonder what kind of knowledge he would gain once he had taken the body in front of him as His own.

After two hours of typing, the human put his laptop on the table and walked to the kitchen, not noticing the demon in the room with him. Ten minutes later the man returned to the living room, holding a glass of orange juice. The glass shattered on the floor as the man saw what was to be his destiny.

Pride enjoyed seeing the smirk on the man's face disappear, the arrogance being replaced by terror. His victim stumbled back, trying to get away from Him, his right hand unconsciously patting his thigh, searching for something that wasn't there. Probably a weapon. As if that would work against one such as He.

He forced His way into His new body, relishing the resistance the man put up, feeling the walls the man had pulled up to protect himself crumble as He knocked them down, absorbing everything and making it His own. He walked to the mirror to admire his new body. He had been right in picking this one, not that there was ever any doubt. With the information he now knew, the world would be His and nobody would be able to stop him, not even Sam and Dean Winchester.

Grabbing His wallet, car keys and drivers licence, he searched through the leather case until he found some identification. Dr. Calvin Kavanagh… He tried out His new name and relished the way it rolled off his tongue. Adding an even greater swagger to his step, Pride got into the car and started the long drive to the rendezvous point. He smirked when the first song on the radio was 'It´s The End of the World as We Know It'.

He, Calvin, turned up the volume, hit the gas and enjoyed the feelings of sins he could read in the people he passed. 1200 miles to Lincoln. This road trip was going to be fun.

The End.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

AN 2: Thanks to Shootingsilverstarlight for pointing out to me that Pride is also Dr. Kavanagh on Stargate Atlantis.

The quote at the beginning was was taken from a speech by Dr. Martin Luther King and then changed for this story.

The line: the original and most serious of the Seven: the root of all sin. The ultimate source from which the others had arisen. Is a combinatition of what Pride says in the episode and a line in Wikipedia article on Pride.


End file.
